rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethargic Drag Race Season 3
* Lethargic Drag Race Season 3 'is the third season of Lethargic Drag Race. 12 all new queens and one mystery returning queen will compete for the title of Lethargic Drag All-Star. The Promo Theme of the season is Gladiator Gals. Queens * Wanda Yikes * Sour Puss * Theresa Hynes * Art Problems * Virginia Woods * Sasquatch Pulsar * Lucas Bloomington * Cuddle Bear * Epilepsy Warning * Acid Reflux * Clarissa Oz * Glenda Goodbitch * ??? Entrance Quotes * '''Virginia: '"Watch out bitches, the Haus of Woods has arrived." * 'Art: '"Can I have a fucking Diet Coke?" * 'Epilepsy: '"If you have a history of seizures, consult your doctor before coming to my show." * 'Wanda: '"Boo." * 'Cuddle Bear: '"Let’s get cute!" * 'Lucas: '"When I’m here, every day is Snatch Game day!" * 'Sour Puss: '"*Drives into the room in a miniature version of the Pussy Wagon from Lady Gaga’s telephone video* Is it because of me or is it hot in here?" * 'Acid: '"This is season is gonna be an overdose!" * 'Theresa: '''Hey! * '''Clarissa: '"The wonderful Haus of Oz has made its comeback." * 'Sasquatch: '"Things just got hairy..." * 'Glenda: '"There’s no place like sending these bitches home." * 'Nostalgia: '"I’m sure seeing me makes you a bit... Nostalgic." Episodes Episode 1: Blast From The Past * 'Mini-Challenge: '''Photoshoot in a 78mph Tornado Wind Simulator * '''Winner: '''Art * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover the 12 queens of last season. The winner’s partner will return to the competition to compete (even if Clownfish’s partner wins!) * '''Winner: '''Sasquatch and Nostalgia * '''High: '''Lucas, Wanda * '''Low: '''Epilepsy Warning * '''Bottom 2: '''Clarissa and Theresa * '''Song: '''Let’s Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez * '''Eliminated: '''Clarissa Oz Episode 2: Drag Adventures * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Break Dance! * '''Winners (Team Captrains): '''Glenda, Epilepsy, Art * '''Team Glenda: '''Glenda, Wanda, Lucas, Sour * '''Team Epilepsy: '''Epilepsy, Sasquatch, Cuddle Bear, Nostalgia * '''Team Art: '''Art, Reflux, Virginia, Theresa * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in a drag parody of Ghost Adventures! * '''Runway: '''Glitterati * '''Winner: '''Cuddle Bear * '''High: '''Nostalgia, Reflux * '''Low: '''Art * '''Bottom 2: '''Sour and Virginia * '''Song: '''Lovefool by The Cardigans * '''Eliminated: '''Virginia Episode 3: Trash to Treasure * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Stone tights as thoroughly as possible within the span of 30 minutes * '''Winner: '''Theresa * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a glamorous look using only trash and items from the Dollar Store * '''Winner: '''Lucas * '''High: '''Sasquatch, Reflux * '''Low: '''Wanda * '''Bottom 2: '''Glenda and Theresa * '''Song: '''I Might Have Been Queen by Tina Turner * '''Eliminated: '''Theresa Episode 4: Herstory of RuParody Shows * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Kareoke * '''Winner: '''Sasquatch * '''Prize: '''Cast the roles in the musical! * '''Roles: '''Wanda as Pink, Lucas as Chech, Art as Kaiko, Sasquatch as Kiesha, Lucas as Adrian, Cuddle Bear as Ronin, Epilepsy as Falco, Reflux as Wiki’s Next Drag Superstar, Glenda as Nick, Nostalgia as Vanessa * '''Challenge: '''Sing live and act in a musical chronicling the history of RuPaul’s Parody Shows Wiki. * '''Runway: '''Favorite Musical Couture * '''Winner: '''Nostalgia * '''High: '''Epilepsy, Sasquatch * '''Low: '''Wanda * '''Bottom 2: '''Sour and Art * '''Song: '''New Rules by Dua Lipa * '''Eliminated: '''Sour Puss Episode 5: Snatch Game * '''Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway: '''Catsuit Queens * '''Winner: '''Epilepsy * '''High: '''Nostalgia, Art * '''Low: '''Reflux * '''Bottom 2: '''Cuddle and Wanda * '''Song: '''Survivor by Destiny’s Child * '''Eliminated: '''Wanda Episode 6: Vanessa Roast * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Winner: '''Sasquatch * '''Main Challenge: '''Vanessa Roast * '''Runway: '''Movie Star Glamour * '''Winner: '''Art * '''High: '''Nostalgia, Reflux * '''Low: '''Sasquatch * '''Bottom 2: '''Lucas and Glenda * '''Song: '''Don’t Rain on My Parade By Barbra Streisand * '''Eliminated: '''Glenda Episode 7: Go! Go! Popper Rangers! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Drag up a classroom desk. * '''Winner: '''Nostalgia * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a drag parody of Power Rangers * '''Runway: '''Flowers * '''Winner: '''Sasquatch * '''High: '''Nostalgia, Cuddle Bear, Epilepsy * '''Low: '''Reflux * '''Bottom 2: '''Lucas vs Art * '''Song: '''No Tears Left to Cry by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: '''Lucas Episode 8: Pilot This Ship * '''ChalLange: '''In pairs, create a pilot for a new show. * '''Runway: '''Super Queens * '''Winner: '''Nostalgia * '''High: '''Reflux, Cuddle Bear * '''Low: '''Epilepsy * '''Bottom 2: '''Sasquatch, Art * '''Song: '''Into the Groove by Madonna * '''Eliminate: '''Art Episode 9: Dr. Gay *'Challenge: Create a rap verse for a song. *'Runway': Easter Sunday Couture *'Winner': Reflux *'High': Nostalgia *'Low': Sasquatch *'Bottom 2': Epilepsy, Cuddle Bear *'Song:' SuperBass by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated': No One Episode 10: I Love Big and Juicy *'Mini-challenge': Drag School Photos *'Winner': Nostalgia *'Main Challenge': Star in the parody sitcom I Love Big and Juicy. *'Runway Theme': Jackets and Coats *'Winner': Nostalgia *'High': Sasquatch *'Low': Cuddle Bear *'Bottom 2': Epilepsy and Reflux *'Song': Nightingale by Demi Lovato *'Eliminated': Epilepsy Episode 11: Love Ball *'Main Challenge': Design three looks (Heartbreak Haute Couture, Power of Love, Wedding Dress Eleganza Extravaganza) for the Love Ball! *'Winner': Sasquatch *'High': Cuddle Bear *'BTM2': Reflux and Nostalgia *'Song': Heartbreaker By Pat Benatar *'Eliminated': Reflux Episode 12: Reunion * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Call Me Mother by RuPaul * '''Eliminated: '''Cuddle Bear Episode 13: Grande Finale * '''Song: '''Chandelier by Sia * '''Winner of LDR3: '''Nostalgia Contestant Progress Category:Seasons